


A Small Inconvenience

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Beaches, Bladder Control, Camping, Close Calls, Fancy Restaurants, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is helping, meetings, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: I had a bunch of scenarios that I wanted to be able to flesh out but wasn't having much success so for now... here are a few short omo stories in one.or:Five times that Peter was desperate to pee ...and one time that Tony was too.





	A Small Inconvenience

"Ugh. I'm sorry that my bladder is such an inconvenience to you, Mr. Stark.", Peter hissed through his teeth as his leg _just started_ to jitter in place, where he sat.

Tony huffed a laugh and squinted towards the fidgety kid beside him. " _I never said_ _that._ It just seems like you always need to pee at the worst possible moments. I swear, kid."

"Yeah? Well, like I said, I'm really sorry that my bladder is inconveniencing you but in fairness, I'm the one who's _really suffering here_.", Peter nearly whined as he waited for the man to find him a bathroom. They'd been on the road for a couple of hours and the water he'd been steadily drinking was demanding a reappearance. "Look! There's a Burger King at that exit."

"I see it, calm down.", Tony laughed as he made his way towards the right lane. "In and out, kiddo. We're going to be late."

"I don't plan on taking my time getting there.", Peter almost snapped but damn it he had to pee and the man was acting like he was messing around. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark."

"It's whatever, just hurry.", Tony said as he put the car in park and watched the boy practically sprint inside.

Once Peter had returned looking less anxious and much more comfortable he glared at his mentor. "I don't always have to pee at the worst possible moments."

Tony laughed. "Really? Where should I begin? Oh. How about that time at the beach? ... or when we went camping? ...then there was the time at that restaurant. ...and the movie. ...and remember that meeting, let's not forget that one...

"Okay! I get it, Mr. Stark! ...but let's _also not forget_ about that time you decided to take all of those backroads through Canada.", Peter replied with a smirk.

All Tony could do was roll his eyes because the kid had him on that one. 

* * *

1\. Beach

They had all arrived at the beach by noon and everyone was ocean side by one. Everyone except Tony. Every time he went to lay down on one of the provided cushy lounge chairs something came up. First, it was a phone call from the bank informing him that he's been double charged for the gas he'd stopped for earlier. That was extra annoying because he hadn't even wanted to get gas at the sketchy looking station but Peter had needed to pee so he stopped at the first one they came to.

The second time he tried to relax, it was a call from SI. Some sort of R&D disaster that only he could put an end to so he stomped off up to the room to try and figure it out. The call had taken longer than he would have liked and he ended up snapping at the poor guy who'd been tasked with calling him. 

From there it was him basically delaying himself when he couldn't find where he'd laid his key and then had to go back to the room when he realized he didn't have his sunglasses. By the time he finally made it to the water for the third time, it was almost four and everyone had scattered. Pepper was sitting in the tide. Happy and Rhodes were at the cabana down the beach and everyone else who had joined them was off swimming.

He smiled when Peter started running towards him. He'd expected an excited greeting seeing as the kid typically stayed by his hip and usually wanted to drag him into whatever exciting thing he'd been doing ...but this time, that wasn't the case.

A grinning Peter ran up to where Tony was about to lay down. "Mr. Stark! _I'm so glad your here!_ ...because really I need to pee."

Tony rolled his eyes. So much for the kid missing him. "So go pee. Bathroom's right through the gate."

"I can't, Mr. Stark. They won't let me through without my room key.", Peter explained as he started to shift on his feet. The breeze hitting his damp shorts was making his bladder protest.

"Why don't you have your key?", Tony asked incredulously. He was sure he'd explained to the kid that had to have it in order to go to and from the beach.

Smiling sheepishly, Peter looked down at his still fidgeting feet. "I thought I wouldn't need it since everyone was out here. Plus, I'm staying in your room and you and Ms. Potts have keys to that room too. I didn't know I would have to have mine every time I needed to pee."

"Use mine?", Tony practically whined. All he wanted to do was sit down.

Looking at the card that had been thrust into his hands, Peter quirked an eyebrow. "It has your name on it, Mr. Stark. Obviously, I'm not you. Can't you please go with me. _I really need to go to the bathroom_.", he strained as he started to go from mildly fidgetting to full-on jittering in place. His bladder was screaming for release and Tony didn't seem to be in any hurry to help him.

Tony huffed and started to sit back up but not before giving it one more last-ditch effort. "Can't you piss in the ocean like everybody else?", he sighed out already knowing the answer. The kid wasn't picky but he'd suspected that he would insist on the bathroom over peeing through is shorts.

"No. There's a bathroom _right there._ ", Peter curtly answered. "I want a toilet."

Sighing once more and standing up... again. Tony led the way towards the gate. "Alright, kiddo, let's go. I'd hate for you to wet your already wet pants..."

Choosing to ignore the jab in favor of relief, Peter trotted stiffly after his mentor and towards the bathrooms. He didn't think he had ever been so happy to see a toilet in all of his life... well, that wasn't true. He'd been pretty happy to see the one at the gas station on the way there too... Either way, he was soon blissfully emptying his bladder into an appropriate vessel as Tony waited for him just outside. "All done? I'm allowed to relax now?", the man asked as Peter came back out the door still stupidly smiling from his post-piss euphoria.

"Mm-hmm. I'm good. Thanks, Mr. Stark.", Peter sighed out as Tony dropped an arm over his shoulder and led them back out to the beach.

* * *

2\. Camping

Camping had been Peter's idea. Tony wasn't exactly eager to go but if it would make the kid happy then, so be it. He'd found a highly rated campsite that offered pavilions, clean bathrooms, showers, and a swimming pool but had been quickly vetoed by the rest of the team. Apparently, that wasn't _really camping_. He wanted to argue but Peter was there and looking at him in such a way that made him instantly give in. "Whatever. You plan guy's plan it and I'll... fund it and show up.", he half-heartedly groused.

That's how he ended up in a two-man tent with Peter. They had spent the day hiking, boating, and cooking over a campfire and the evening had ended up being surprisingly fun as the team went around telling old stories. Peter had listed to each one with wonder asking for more details all the time. Then as the hours passed the evening grew cool and soon Peter was snuggly planted by Tony's side as they all drank hot chocolate by the fire. 

One by one everyone started drifting towards their tents until it was Peter and Tony alone by the dying fire. "You tired, kid?", Tony asked with humor as the boy started to lean more heavily into his side.

"yeah... What about you, Mr. Stark?", Peter asked in return. 

Smiling at the sleepy teenager he sighed. "I suppose so.", He said with mock annoyance. "Let's go to bed."

From there they slid into the tent. Tony had taken a moment to empty his bladder in the nearby woods but Peter had claimed to be too tired to bother. "I'm fine. Just tired.", he'd said as he started to curl up in the brand new sleeping bag Tony had bought him. Not feeling the need to argue with the _fifteen-year-old_ about whether or not he should take a piss before bed he crawled in and settled into his own sleeping bag. Cursing inwardly at the lack of mattress. 

A few hours later Peter woke up to a familiar tingling in his abdomen and cringed. _Maybe he should have peed before he laid down_. Looking over at Tony he could see that the man was already sound asleep because _of course, he was_. The man _never_ slept but when Peter needed to get past him to get through the door? That's when he decided to be exhausted. _Great_.

He lay there for quite a while trying to decide if he could hold it until morning but the more he thought about it the more he fidgetted. The more he fidgetted the louder the rustling of the sleeping bag sounded. The noise, then made him want to lay still and _that_ made his bladder twinge threateningly. There was no getting around it. He was going to wet himself before sun up if he didn't get out and go. 

He considered using his spider powers to carefully crawl over his mentor but looking around he wasn't sure how to do that without potentially collapsing the tent. Neither collapsing the tent nor pissing his pajama pants sounded ideal so he started to gently shake Tony awake. "Mr. Stark?", he said pleadingly. " _Please_ wake up."

When the man did wake up it was with a start, in turn, startling Peter who had to childishly grab between his legs in order to keep it all in. "Pete? What happened?", the man asked in mild concern once he's oriented himself. "Are you alright?"

"No.", Peter said shortly. "I need you to let me out, Mr. Stark."

Still addled with sleep Tony looked at the boy in confusion. _"What?"_

Grunting in frustration, Peter started to try to push past where the man was now sitting up. "I need to go pee. Let me out.", he cried as he tried to sidestep around Tony's back. He could feel his muscles starting to give out and little sprinkles of piss to start seeping into his boxers.

At that point, everything clicked and Tony was able to scoot out of Peter's way. He watched for only a moment as the boy started to hurriedly fumble with the tent's zipper. "Chill out, kid. Let me get that before you rip it.", he said as he swatted the frantic boy's hands away and opened the door.

Once Peter was out, Tony lay back down expecting Peter to be several minutes seeing as woods they'd been using as a makeshift toilet all day were a little ways away. However, before he could get his head back on his pillow he heard a small whimper followed by a long, loud pattering sound that couldn't have been more than ten paces behind the tent. Apparently, the boy had been deadly serious when he said he needed to go because he peed _a lot_. Laughing to himself he reached for the hand sanitizer that he realized the kid had left behind and sat back up. "Feeling better?", he asked as he handed over the sanitizer once Peter returned looking decidedly less stressed out.

If tony could have seen his face he would have realized that it had turned bright red at the question. "Uh, yeah. Sorry I had to wake you up, Mr. Stark.", Peter stuttered, wrinkling up his nose up at the smell of the alcohol in the lotion. "It wasn't going to wait though."

" _Clearly_.", Tony said with humor causing Peter to blush even further. He hadn't meant to pee _right there_ but it was coming out whether he wanted it to or not and he didn't want to go _in his pajamas._ That would have been worse than going pee in the grass just outside of the tent. No one was looking...

"I'm sorry!", Peter reiterated. "I didn't want to wake you up but it got really bad... by the time I got outside, it was _coming out._ "

Tony smiled and finally laid his head back down. "Alright, alright... I get it. Go back to sleep. ...but tomorrow night, you're going pee before bed whether you're tired or not."

* * *

3\. Restaurant

It was a Friday night and Tony had decided to take Peter out to celebrate his latest report card. Peter had suggested going out for ice cream but Tony didn't do anything that simple. He wanted to take him to a high-end restaurant. One where there's a waiter there to hand you a new fork if you drop it and refill your cup the moment you take a sip. 

Peter had never been to a restaurant of that caliber before and tried to remain unfazed like the cool and collected billionaire across from him. Only he felt like he was on stage and it was making him nervous. So nervous that, that's how he figured out that the man standing by the table was there to pick up dropped forks and refill cups. He's been sipping at the glass non-stop since they sat down just to have something to do. 

Being a three-course meal it was slow and drawn out. Meant to be eaten slowly so you could enjoy your company. Only by the end of the second course, Peter needed to pee something fierce and was shifting in his seat as they waited for the dessert to arrive. "The bathroom is down that hall over there. You should hurry up and go before they bring out dessert.", Tony finally said when he didn't think he could take the constant fidgetting any longer. 

"I know.", Peter replied indignantly before lowering his voice to a volume that could easily be heard by Tony but hopefully not by the man who was waiting on their table. "... but he's watching me, Mr. Stark and it's weird."

Huffing a laugh at the fact that the kid was nervous about _going to the bathroom_ after having drunk a minimum of three glasses of water, Tony looked at the kid in amusement. "Kid, he couldn't possibly care any less about you needing to take a leak."

Eyes going wide with horror, Peter rapidly shushed the man and tried to sit still despite his bladders urgent pleas for him to get up and go already. There was still water filtering through his system causing the pressure in his abdomen to increase by the second. "I can wait until we're done. You'll go with me then, right?" He knew the man typically used the bathroom before leaving any restaurant and assumed this time would be no different.

Tony rolled his eyes because he wasn't convinced that the kid wasn't going to wet the chair before that happened. Not that Peter had ever wet himself... but he'd certainly come close a few times. Sighing, because did plan on hitting the head before they left, he reluctantly agreed. 

Not even five minutes had passed before Peter was trying to surreptitiously hold himself under the table cloth and the second his dessert was placed in front of him he realized he couldn't put it off any longer. It was starting to ache. "I don't want to hold it anymore, I gotta go.", Peter whispered slightly panicked.

"So, go. I already told you where it was.", Tony urged. While he was willing to accompany the kid if absolutely had to he really didn't want them both to abandon the table at the same time and damn it he'd ordered Multon lava cakes with ice cream. It would all be mush by the time they got back. When Peter continued to hesitate he pressed the issue. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do with my napkin, Mr. Stark.", Peter hesitantly explained as he continued to squirm in place.

"Oh, my God, kid. Really? Put it in your chair and go pee! Your ice cream is melting.", the man all but demanded with a laugh, causing Peter to hop up and practically waddle across the dining room as he tried not to jostle his over-filled bladder.

Once in the bathroom, he was surprised to see that there was a man there, whose job appeared to be to stand by the sinks with paper towels and an assortment of colognes and breath mints. Under any other circumstances, he would have taken a lot more time to contemplate who thought it was necessary to have someone stand there all night, listening to people pee. _It wasn't hard to get your own paper towel and if someone wanted cologne they would have it on already,_ he thought as he darted into a stall. 

Still very conscious of the man standing by the door he tried to hold back and pee as quietly as possible but he had to quickly abandon that plan when his already tired muscles protested the effort. No longer able to control the flow, Peter allowed himself to relax and piss full force into the bowl. The stream was so heavy that it seemed to echo through the small room.

Once he was done, he bit back the sigh that wanted to escape and hurried out of the stall, making an effort to not meet eyes with the man who was offering him a paper towel. He just took it with a mumbled thanks as he darted back out the door and sheepishly made his way back to the table where Tony was waiting. "Hey! Where's the cake?", Peter asked once he was back in his chair and realized there was a distinct lack of confections.

"You know the guy you were _so worried_ about noticing that you needed to take a piss...well, he took it and is going to bring us new one now that your back.", Tony said with a smile because the kid would have drawn less attention to his absence if he'd gone between courses as he'd suggested. "He didn't want it to melt or get soggy."

"Oh.", Peter uttered quietly as the man did indeed return with a brand new dessert for which Peter thanked him.

"Yeah, _oh._ ", Tony said with a roll of his eyes and a laugh. "Moral of the story here is: If you're dying for a piss and don't want the staff to notice, don't wait until you're served ice cream to go." 

* * *

4\. Movie

Tony had been promising to take Peter to see the newer sci-fi movie that had come out for over a week and on Sunday he finally had the time to make good on it. After taking Peter to a quick lunch they made there was over to what Peter referred to as 'the good theatre' and scanned their virtually purchased tickets before finding their assigned seats. 

Peter had dubbed it 'the good theatre because it had recliners and you got to pick your seat before you ever bought your tickets, unlike the dollar theatre he usually went to with Ned. Just before they sat down, Peter grinned over at Tony. "Mr. Stark? Can we get popcorn and soda?"

"You literally just finished your lunch... and the last part of mine. How can you possibly have room for popcorn too, kid?", Tony laughed because he knew damn well that the kid could eat his weight in, well, anything because his metabolism was just that fast.

"There's always room for theatre popcorn, Mr. Stark.", Peter said with the innocent smile that he knew would make the man cave in seconds.

Walking back into the lobby, Tony and Peter waited in the short concessions line where Peter requested the Goliath combo. "Kid... it's a three-hour movie, are you sure about that?", the man asked skeptically as he eyed what appeared to be a bucket-sized cup. When Peter agreed that he was sure, Tony immediately gave in and purchased it, figuring that at least this way, he could get a couple of sips in here and there.

By the second hour of the movie the drink, popcorn, and box of candy were all gone and Peter was wholeheartedly regretting his choices. There was still an hour to go and his bladder was already filling up to an uncomfortable level. He tried to not move around too much, lest he give away his predicament but it only took a handful of minutes for Tony to notice. "I told you not to drink all of that.", he whispered when the movie got to a point where he felt like he could get away with doing so.

"I was eating popcorn! It makes me thirsty.", Peter quietly defended as he continues to internally battle with his brimming bladder. 

Not realizing how dire the kid's situation was, Tony went back to the movie. That's where his concentration stayed for the next little while until Peter's squirming got to the point where he was periodically bumping into his elbow. "How much longer is the movie?", Peter hesitantly asked once he had inadvertently gained his mentor's attention.

Looking at his watch, Tony considered lying. There were only twenty minutes left but he was somewhat afraid that if he said that, the boy would continue to sit there miserably holding in all sixty-four ounces of soda he'd just taken in. "You've got a little while, still. Go piss.", he finally settled on as a reply but of course, Peter had to be difficult.

"Like, more or less than half an hour?", Peter hesitantly asked as he tried to decide how serious his body's threats to dispell everything he was holding were. He was pretty sure he'd never actually had to pee this badly before... and that was saying something because it seemed like he had to pee all the time.

Sighing, Tony looked at his watch once more. "Less but if you need to take a piss then you should hurry up and go so you can get back. You don't want to miss the very end.". 

Except Peter didn't hurry up and go because he didn't want to miss any of the movie, it was exciting. He'd already decided that he was going to hold off until the end credits started rolling and then take off running. The bathroom was only around the corner and he was confident that he could make it. Except by the time the movie was in its final scenes, a hot spurt of piss shot out of him without so much as a warning, causing him to quietly gasp. He'd not been expecting that, he really thought he had it under control. "I've gotta go to the bathroom. Tell me what I miss", he hurriedly uttered as he started to walk past Tony towards the steps. He thought that if he hurried he could get back before the final minutes.

Tony shook his head and allowed him to pass. The movie only had three minutes left. He'd swore never met anyone with worse timing when it came to bathroom breaks but it wasn't like he could dictate when the teenager should go pee and demanding that he take precautionary trips to the toilet seemed unnecessary. He was fifteen for Christ's sake. He'd figure it out eventually.

Entering the bathroom, Peter's breath was coming out in short little puffs as he tried to minimize the amount of pressure on his inflated abdomen. Then as he finally started towards the very first urinal, he pulled himself out and began pissing _just a touch too soon_ causing his piss to patter onto the floor as he took the last one or two steps towards the promise of relief. Thankfully no one else was there to witness it. 

With the reciprocal directly in front of him, he fully relaxed and allowed the large drink to pour back out of him at such a rapid rate that he had to take a half of a step back to avoid the splashing. It seemed to be unending but as all good pisses do, it came to a shuddering and rapturous end moments later. Tucking himself back in he rushed to wash his hands only to be met by Tony walking in as he was about to walk out. "Now, we're never going to know how it ends.", Peter groaned as he met eyes with his mentor.

"No, I know exactly how it ended... and I'll tell you after I take a leak.", Tony quipped as he casually approached the urinals lined up across the wall.

"Why can't you tell me now, Mr. Stark?", Peter questioned with mild annoyance, mostly with himself, that he didn't get to see the last few minutes of the movie all because of some stupid liquid.

"Because I'm not explaining everything to you _while I'm pissing!_ Now, hush, you're making me freeze up.", the man nearly laughed. Unlike Peter, he'd been able to easily hold it for the entire film but that didn't mean that he wasn't more than ready to make his own release now that it was over.

As Peter exited the bathroom he could hear Tony mutter to himself as he began to pee and laughed lightly because obviously, Tony had been holding it for a while too. Once in the lobby leaned on the wall just outside of the men's room to wait on his mentor. "Now will you tell me how it ended, Mr. Stark?", Peter questioned when the man made his reappearance.

"They captured the power source and destroyed it by sending it to the sun where it could explode without blowing up the planet", Tony casually explained before teasing. "You would know that it if you had gotten a normal-person-sized drink."

"You had to pee too!", Peter bit back with a mild glare.

"Uh, yeah. It was a three-hour movie. Of course, I needed to pee by the time it was over. ...the difference is that I didn't miss the end.", he added with a smirk that earned him a smack in the arm.

"Fine.", Peter replied with a smile that he couldn't quite hold back. "Next time I'll get the medium." 

* * *

5\. Meeting

As Peter strolled into the SI building behind Tony dressed in a suit of his own, he felt super important. He'd been an intern for a while now but that usually meant working in the lab or running quick errands around the office. However, this time, he'd been invited to join Tony in a meeting with the board. As he eased through the conference room door he immediately went from feeling super important to feeling super nervous. 

All eyes were on him as Tony pulled out the chair besides where he was to sit and gestured for him to sit. Quickly dropping into the chair he hoped beyond all hope that by sitting down everyone in the room would lose interest in watching him but that was not the case as Tony casually began to explain his presence. "This is the intern I was telling you all about. He's here to observe and take notes.", he explained with little room for argument. "Care to introduce yourself, Pete?"

Peter could almost feel his tongue going numb from anxiety. As such it took him a few seconds too long to start speaking. "Oh. Um, yeah.", Peter laughed nervously. "I'm, I'm Peter, Peter Parker." 

Even as everyone around the room greeted him warmly he couldn't shake the mild unease that was still plaguing him. Though luckily after that the meeting came to order and he was left to his own devices at Tony's side. At first, he did pay attention and take some notes but eventually, he lost interest and started doodling on his paper more so than writing. He glanced periodically towards his mentor to see if he was going to get into any sort of trouble but the man only smiled at him each time their eyes met.

After some time, Peter began to shift a little in his seat. The meeting had been going on for an hour now and he hadn't been expecting that. Tony had said it would be quick and he was starting to wonder if maybe he should have asked for clarification on how long 'quick' was before they went in. His bladder was already asking to be emptied when they walked in. If he'd known it was going to take over an hour he would have made a point of going pee first. 

Peter ultimately decided to keep quiet about the situation with his bladder mostly because he was afraid that if he spoke up everyone would turn to look at him again. Besides the meeting couldn't possibly take that much longer. It was supposed to be quick... he could hold it.

Sometime later, Tony began to notice that the kid was fidgetting a bit more than usual but brushed it off as boredom. Hell, he was bored and he was a grown man, not a short-attention-spanned teenager. Sighing, he reached over and took ahold of the pen Peter had been using to doodle on the paper and drew a tic-tac-toe board. Peter grinned in response and eagerly began to play along. 

Every single game ended in a tie and Peter didn't even mind because it was distracting him from the urgent pangs that kept sweeping through his abdomen. Though by the time they had ended their eleventh game, he could no longer concentrate and Tony had to keep nudging him to get him to place his x. He was going to have to excuse himself from that room if the meeting didn't in the next five minutes.

When Peter Peter stopped eagerly participating Tony looked him over and realized that the game hadn't eased the fidgetting at all. If anything, it seemed to be worse. Then saw a quick flash of discomfort cross the boy's face and suddenly it clicked that the problem was that Peter needed a bathroom. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and was just about to tell him he was allowed to leave the room when Peter leaned in and started tapping at his arm.

"I need to go to the bathroom.", Peter whispered almost too quietly for Tony to catch. In fact, if he hadn't already figured that out for himself he would have missed it completely.

He was about to reply when he was called the front of the room. So, rather than saying anything, he gestured for Peter to make his hasty exit and go take care of his business before it became any more serious.

Peter swallowed and rolled his chair back, he was somewhat worried that once he rose from his seat that his bladder was going to spill all over the floor. He had to hold back the hiss that wanted to escape through his teeth as he tried to straighten his back. The taller he stood the more it seemed to tug on his bladder and the harder it became to keep it all inside. 

Once he had slipped out of the room he crossed his legs and scanned the hallway for the closest restroom. When he didn't immediately find one his eyes zeroed in on a large potted plant by the window in the hall. It seemed large enough to contain a moderate flood and it was screaming relief. He wanted nothing more than to run over there and hose it down. However, the moment he got up to it and was about to undo his pants he heard a door creak down the hall and that was enough to pull him back to reality.

Coming back to his senses, he shook the idea of taking a leak right there by the second-floor window out of his head. He was Tony's intern and getting caught pissing in one of the company's potted plants was sure to be a problem on more levels than he was willing to risk.

After a few steps down towards the elevators he found a sign that pointed him in the right direction. He could have sworn he heard a chorus of angels singing when rounding the corner and spotted the men's room. As he burst through the door he automatically started tugging at the button on his dress pants and had them halfway down his thighs before he reached the first stall where he fell backward onto the toilet just as the first dribbles started to hurry out of him. 

Once sure he was properly adjusted and pointed towards the water he held his breath and let all come gushing and bubbling out of him. As his Earth-shattering piss continued to sharply hiss against the porcelain, he let out the breath he'd been holding in favor of sighing in relief. Soon the harsh spray began to lessen into a gentle patter before nothing was left save for a few dribbles that tinkled when they hit the water. It had taken what very well may have been a solid minute, for his bladder to become finally, finally empty. 

After washing his hands he returned to the board room only to find that it was empty of everyone except Tony. "Would it have killed you to be proactive for once and go pee before the meeting?", Tony asked in jest. 

"You said it was going to be quick!", Peter defended with a smile. He didn't feel like this was on him. 

"It was quick, kid.", the man laughed. "That was only an hour and a half. They've been known to go on for up to four hours."

Eyes going wide at that information, Peter practically sputtered his response. " _That was only an hour and a half_? Are you sure, Mr. Stark because I swear it felt a lot longer than that..."

"I bet it did." , Tony said as he continued to laugh. He could only imagine how hard it must have been for Peter to sit there bored out of his mind while desperately needing a toilet "I swear to God, that from now on, I'm going to start sending you to the bathroom before we do _anything."_

* * *

+1. Backroads

When they had decided to travel to Canada for a conference Peter had been beside himself with excitement. "This is so awesome, Mr. Stark! I've only been out of the country that one time we went to Germany but I didn't actually get to see much while we were there and what I did see was with happy and not you... this is going to be so great. I--

"--Jesus, kid. Calm down, will ya? We're mostly going for the conference but I suppose we can go look at the falls on the way there and maybe take the scenic route home. We'll just drive and see what we see.". Tony said with a vague wave of his hand. 

That's how they ended up practically lost on a bunch of under-marked roads on the way home. Peter had giddily reminded Tony that he's promised to take the long way home so that they could explore and Tony sighed at the prompt. Now that it was time to leave he really only wanted to get home but a promise was a promise... at lease when the kid was involved so off they went to the corner store to get snacks and drinks for the ride.

Everything went well at first. They ran into a few kitschy shops and found a nature reserve that Peter thoroughly enjoyed before hitting the road again. Opting not to turn on the GPS just yet, Tony started head roughly towards the direction of the border. The problem was that at some point they ended up so far into the backroads that they went from seeing a few stores here and there to nothing at all and their phone reception became iffy, at best. 

Several hours in, Tony was becoming thankful that he had stopped for gas when he did but at the same time was sorely regretting having not taken advantage of the facilities at the same time. Peter had happily gone in to use the bathroom and buy an Icee while he pumped the gas. It never occurred to him at the time, that it could be his last opportunity to empty his bladder for the next two or more hours. 

As his situation reached the point that his bladder was relentlessly demanding that he find _any_ kind of a rest stop, he heard the boy beside him pipe up. "I _seriously_ need to use the bathroom, Mr. Stark.", Peter said with a bit of remorse. He was well aware that they hadn't passed anywhere to stop in _ages_. 

Glancing beside him he could see that Peter needed to piss just as badly as he did. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it before. Probably because he was preoccupied with his own urgent needs. "Alright, Pete. I'm already trying to find somewhere to stop.", he said simply not feeling the need to draw attention to the fact that he too was just about bursting at the seams.

After fiddling around with his phone in an attempt to get it to help him find the absolute closest building that would offer them both some relief, he cursed in frustration. Apparently being a billionaire didn't make your data service obey your bidding and he swore that he was going to put every penny necessary into expanding the coverage to encompass every single habitable place on Earth once he got back home...if he didn't die from a burst bladder before then.

Mingling uncomfortably with his own urgency was the fact that he was now hyper-aware of the situation in the seat beside him. Tony was constantly looking back and forth between Peter and the road as he tried to keep a gauge on their mutual plight. After more than a few minutes he could tell that the kid was nearing the end of his rope just as much as he was. Peter was sitting hunched over in his seat, with one leg tucked under him while the other was shaking so hard that it was vibrating the entire car and periodically grabbing at the front of his pants. He could sympathize. If it weren't for the fact that he had to drive the car he might consider doing the same thing but instead, he had his jaw clenched and a balled-up fist rubbing up and down his right thigh, whenever it wasn't necessary on the wheel. "You doing okay?", he asked with a tenseness to his voice.

Taking a deep breath Peter looked imploringly towards the man beside him. "I _really_ need to pee.", he said trying to keep his tone as even as possible, still oblivious that his mentor needed a toilet as badly as he did.

"I'm trying, Buddy.", Tony said with a sigh as he shifted in his seat and wondered why he'd bothered asking in the first place. He was already well aware that Peter was dying for a bathroom. His was also well aware that his own bladder was throbbing to the point that his back was starting to ache. It felt as though all of the piss inside of him was starting to flood back up into his kidneys.

Fifteen agonizing minutes later, there were still no signs or markers around to indicate that they were anywhere near, well, anything. "Mr. Stark? I don't know how much longer I can wait.", Peter admitted as his eyes went glossy. His thighs were starting to quiver and the front of his underwear was starting to grow damp from the steady drops of hot pee that he couldn't quite hold back.

"I hear you, Pete. Trust me. I've gotta go too. I promise I'm working on it.", Tony in an attempt to placate though his words came out short and tight. He was having trouble commiserating when his own bladder was five seconds from exploding. 

Peter's head snapped to the side at Tony's revelation. It was then that he realized that Tony might need to take a leak just as much as he did. He vaguely wondered if one of them would end up pissing the seat. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark.", he uttered through his teeth as a tear managed to break free.

"It's fine... just... I'm trying.", Tony replied quickly. Then a moment of elation hit when the very top of what looked like a gas station came into veiw as the started up a large dipping and winding hill. Tony didn't think he could get there fast enough as he pressed down on the pedal causing the car to lurch forward eliciting a small whimper out of the boy beside him. While he'd braced himself he didn't give Peter any warning at all and there was a brief moment of guilt before his own desperation took over again, wiping it away. "Almost there."

However, the jubilation was short-lived once the building came into full veiw and it turned out to be obviously abandoned and falling apart. "Damn it!", Tony shouted with a hard strike to the steering wheel causing Peter to flinch and grab between his legs. "Sorry, Buddy. I didn't mean to startle you.", Tony said almost breathlessly while trying to decide what to do. Peter had already said he wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer and even as a grown-ass man he didn't really think he could either so he decided to give in to his bladder's demands for reprieve and pulled into the decrepit looking station.

"What are you doing, Mr.Stark?", Peter asked with trepidation. Surely the man could tell that that particular gas station wasn't open and he was too close to frantic to sort out what Tony could possibly have in mind.

"You said you can't hold it and frankly neither can I so we're going to go test out hydraulics on that wall back there. Let's go.", Tony rapidly explained as he began to get out of the car.

Peter followed suit and swiftly exited the vehicle still holding tightly onto the front of his pants. It wasn't his finest moment but it was necessary if he wanted to make it all the way to the hidden area that the man was leading him towards. "Are you sure this is okay?", Peter asked as he elongated his steps to catch up with his mentor's brisk pace. He was going to pee whether it was okay or not but he figured that a heads up if they were going to get arrested in the process, would be nice.

"It's better than the car.", Tony said from in front of him, before coming to stop the second he was hidden from the road by the small cinderblock building. 

When Peter also came to a halt, it was at a distance that under any other circumstances would be considered too close to another person to be peeing. He wasn't even three strides past where Tony was already pulling himself out but neither of them seemed to notice or care. "What if we get caught?", he asked with a whine when his button on his pants wasn't cooperating with his suddenly uncoordinated fingers.

"I'll pay the fines...", Tony strained through his teeth before finally getting himself free, inadvertently sprinkling a bit of piss onto his shoe in the process. "Holy... Fuck...", he moaned as his hardline spray began bore onto the very bottom of the wall with a steady hiss before rolling down and collecting in a puddle in front of him. "Shit...", he cursed again as his piss continued for so long that the puddle started to increase and spread towards his feet. He had to take a step backward to avoid standing in it. 

As Tony stood there loudly and verbally releasing his bladder, Peter stood nearly silent as he pissed beside him. The only sound that came from him was one small mewl when he'd finally freed himself from his clothing. After that, he'd closed his eyes and relaxed as he let loose every ounce of piss he had in him. 

Unlike Tony's steady and sibilating flow, Peter's was turbulent and splattered noisily across the wall before cascading down in thick gushing rivulets. It was as if someone had turned a hose on full blast and then put their thumb over just over the edge. Sagging his shoulders in appeasement as his bladder continued to rapidly pump out every bit of fluid it had been being forced to contain, Peter, bit his bottom lip in pleasure. He was sure, peeing had never felt as amazing as it did right now.

All the while Peter was blissfully splashing his piss against the wall, Tony continued to water down the cement below, completely unaware of everything other than the feeling of ease that was coming from draining the copious amount pent up of urine from his body. Not even the fact that Peter was now rapidly emptying himself closely by his side or that his grateful muttering had made the boy briefly blush. 

Once the pressure in Peter's bladder had begun to ease from painful to something more gratifying, he opened his eyes, watching as his pee foamed and pooled messily in front of the wall. Then, found himself looking on with interest as Tony's still rapidly growing puddle of piss was mingling and swirling with his own. He hadn't actually taken a leak outside since he was maybe six and found the entire process felt oddly liberating. Then before his thoughts could drift much further he was distracted by his mentor groaning long and loud as his forceful stream became thin and stuttered trickles. Soon after that, his own heavy spray began to dwindle, a shiver of unadulterated relief was running up his spine. 

Having finished at about the same time, they were both quickly adjust their pants. Tony, then looked down at the still steaming lake of piss they'd just created. "Well, I'm glad we didn't do _that_ in the seats.", he half laughed before they casually began to walk back towards the car. "That was _a lot of pee_ there, kiddo." Peter didn't reply and nothing else was said until they were buckling in and Tony noticed how much more comfortable that seatbelt was without a bulging bladder. "Phew. I don't know about you ...but I feel _way better_ with an empty tank.", Tony remarked and when Peter nodded but still remained, all too quiet he reached over, conscience of his unwashed hands and hesitantly patted the boy's knee. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Mr. Stark. That was just... _intense_.", Peter replied after a second or two of contemplation. 

Nodding his head, Tony laughed a little. "It was.", he replied while looking both ways down the empty road before exiting the parking lot. Sighing again because he still didn't know exactly where they were going. At least he didn't need to piss anymore... Then after only a handful of minutes, they reached the peak of the large hill and down below it was a bustling town. "Seriously?", he half-laughed when all of the stores and cars came into veiw.

Peter laughed too as they began their descent towards habitation. "If it makes you feel any better...", Peter hesitantly began as his laugh became a bit sheepish, "I think I would have _completely_ wet myself before we got there."

Looking over at his clearly embarrassed kid, Tony cleared his throat and smiled. "Me too, Bud... _Me too_." 


End file.
